Tauntler
Major Tauntler was a Luftstreitkräfte Major and Colonel Hirsch's Second-in-Command aboard the Zeppelin LZ36, he was assigned to the LZ36 on its maiden test flight along with an ex British Army now turned spy Geoffrey Richter-Douglas, Colonel Hirsch, Professor Christian Altschul, and his younger wife Erika Altschul aboard LZ36 under command of von Gorian whom was LZ36's commander, Biography In Friedrichshafen he and Colonel Hirsch together were introduced to former British Lieutenant Geoffrey Richter-Douglas in reality was on a secret mission to steal the plans of the LZ36 a new type of Zeppelin under development, however during a secession Colonel Hirsch brought him to the film room to answer if he knows many locations in Scotland from where he is from, that Colonel Hirsch has plans for a secret mission in a military operation to steal many British historical documents including the Magna Carta from the Balcoven Castle in Scotland, which Geoffrey recognised the locations of Loch Ness, Craigie Castle, Dunvegan Castle, Kyle of Lochalsh, Halcoven Castle on the lists, Tauntler was fascinated by Geoffrey's historical background that he knew Scotland very well, but he replied to Colonel Hirsch after Geoffery left the room "I didn't know it was East Gate?" One Night when Geoffrey was going for a family reunion, he was soon picked up by two men that brought him to the Friedrichshafen airfield, where Geoffrey under the alias of (Gottfried von Richter) arrived where he had to where boots for flight, he met Colonel Hirsch and Major Tauntler on the airfield which they watched LZ36 move out of his hanger into the open, Geoffrey is to be assigned onto it's test flight he wished him "I hope you enjoy your flight." although Geoffrey was nervous on going on the Zeppelin, Tauntler reassured him he will see the earth from 1200 ft, Tauntler went first up the ladder followed by Geoffrey and Hirsch, however though Erika did not expect to see him on board but Hirsch assured her he's taken care of it, he introduced him to as well Commander von Gorlan the Commander of the Zeppelin, however Colonel Hirsch told Tauntler when they reach phase 3 to watch Geoffrey and if anything goes wrong he will know what to do and if he fails us on British soil then he's dead on British soil with German uniform, When the Zeppelin reached the sky on it's test run, Major Tauntler offered him the tour of the Zeppelin above, however Erika later informed Tauntler that Hirsch needs him as it's urgent, however later on engine four stalled but later got it running again, they were later informed to put on cold weather gear for high altitude test, later it passed tests and everyone drank a toast to LZ36, however they where just about to turn for home until Colonel Hirsch gave von Gorlan the mission papers signed by the authority and that it was commissioned, the plans to attack Halcoven Castle, von Gorlan tried to tell Hirsch that procedure never been authorised before but Hirsch told him Phase two of attack and to head to England but von Gorlan told Hirsch neither did he know that they would not be able to make it back to Germany without enough petrol for the tests, however though they would have to land in Norway to refuel. On the way to Norway however Professor Altschul could not believe what he was hearing from Colonel Hirsch as he's betrayed the orders of it's test run but now they're on a war mission but with his wife on board was a problem but almost Professor Altschul was about to complain to the highest authority about this but Hirsch explains to Altschul that the German Highest Authority has ordered it this way and that the mission must go on, but on the way they have to go get past the weather reports but the Wireless Operator was told to not be told of it, they managed to reach Norway and cross over the fords and the valleys until reaching the lake where they managed to complete a hour wait of refueling in Norway, for the longest run to England and to check the gas cells, secretly Geoffrey sent a morse code signal to England about LZ36 and it was their that neither did Tauntler know that Geoffrey killed the Wireless Operator in the process, later on they journey to the second rendezvous in the ocean, however Tauntler called Geoffrey over but also neither was he aware the Wireless Operator was already dead and Geoffrey faked his interaction with the radio operator but Tauntler tells Geoffrey that he's been promoted to Major in the Luftsreitkräfte under his command, seemingly during the flight Tauntler began to grow some respect for von Richter or Geffrey during the flight and seemingly he liked the individual in someway but he knows if he fails to return then he must kill him if he fail on English Soil, later on however Geoffrey threw the Wireless Operator overboard and faked his death so that they couldn't know Geoffrey was a spy, claiming he killed himself and took his own life panicking in fear, however von Gorlan said he wouldn't be blamed but Colonel Hirsch said he will take full responsibility for the death of their own Wireless Operator. Later on they reached a German Krigsmarine Cargo Ship where LZ36 would stop at the mooring mast to pick on some more Luftsreitkräfte passengers and also some Mustard Gas for the raid at Balcoven Castle, however when Professor Altschul asks what was in those cylinders Major Tauntler told him it was Mustard Gas, however Professor Altschul was outraged by Mustard Gas and didn't like it as it would kill people and be a risk they proceeded with loading and after the passengers who would partake in the mission where on board, Major Tauntler went to the room to welcome the new crew in the mission that would help take part of it to raid Balcoven Castle at night, the Airship left the cargo ship on it's way to Balcoven Castle, however as Colonel Hirsch did the interview, the objective was to head into the ruins of Balcoven into the Glen and they would pass over Glen Meddock in order to capture the British Historical Archives and the Magna Carta, Hirsch explained they're not just robbing a bank but robbing the British far more greater than for their money and their history, Major Tauntler and his team including the now promoted Major von-Richter would partake in this, they would attack Balcoven Castle and the engines will have to be turned off and glide in quietly, however he told him that without him they wouldn't have gotten far without Geoffrey, but however he leaves the room for a while to think on this what he's doing, he later found Geffrey trying to kiss Erika but said "You're a constant surprise to me von Richter, don't bother to explain I never wanted them on board, but now perhaps you would rejoin your briefing," this meaning he showed some respect for von Richter, however before joining he got his brought his Lugar with him incase Geoffrey fails in his objective and a job he must do for the German High Command even though he does have kind respect for von-Richter, later on he joined with Geffrey or von Richter as he is known in the Gondala of the Airship as the airship was approaching the castle, Geoffrey and Tauntler where suspended in a basket to help the pilot navigate, they descended 5000 feet, they soon approached Balcoven Castle and they where able to cut engines, as they went back up and later back into the Control Gondala, Hirsch was about to tell Tauntler what he had to do but said not more as he knows his plan. After the Zeppelin LZ36 landed Major Tauntler who was leading the team to Balcover Castle on a Commando Raid managed to carry onto the Castle but Geoffrey went to warn a nearby British Post that they're under attack although for Geoffrey he was shot by Sergeant Grant that he thought he was a German Spy shot him in the arm, however Tauntler carried on the mission taking out many of the Guards going in stealth, as they reached a wall, he and three men set off a box of explosives which blew up a wall and allowed Tauntler and his men to storm the building, although a British Sergeant was able to alert the remaining Guards at the tower about the explosion they heard by hitting the alarm, but one of the soldiers cut the alarm off, and many troops went to battle stations, however one by one they blew up safe rooms and captured many British Documents and archive stuff as well as paintings, however during the attack when they where pinned down one of his troops released mustard gas as the German's had masks on to cover them, for the British soldiers where not so lucky and couldn't breath from Mustard Gas as it was very toxic and went into their lungs killing many around Balcover Castle. Later as Tauntler and his men got to the bottom ground one of his best men tried to open the cell lock code but it didn't work, so Tauntler order his soldier to dynamite the steel door down, later one of his troopers on look out duty told him that more British Soldiers are coming and the men had to hurry, they tried to break down the door but neither was successful he also tried to take a box of Magna Carta but wasn't able to in time as the door was too stuck and the box too big instead he threw a grenade and he ordered his troops to retreat in time to make a run back to the Zeppelin, in the attack some of his troops were killed and suffered severe light casualties in the retreat to LZ36, however though Geoffrey fired the flare gun after he fell to the ground and was wounded, the flair light spotted the Zeppelin and this alerted the British Soldiers, von Gorlan spotted Tauntler and his men making a retreat to the Zeppelin, when Major Tauntler shouted, "Come on!" to his men he was wounded from mortar shell, in the retreat he was brought back to the Zeppelin by one of his men and Geoffrey, Erika whom tried to stop him but was unsuccessful, and only several of his men were left as they managed to get to the Zeppelin, as LZ36 started up one of the British Soldiers threw a grenade to blow the Zeppelin up however Colonel Hirsch dived onto the Grenade sacrificing himself to save LZ36 to buy the others time to escape, although the last soldier was about to board he was killed in the process, however the Zeppelin got away and they where heading back to Germany well if they're able to make it in time that is. Death On the way back to Germany, Geoffrey was taken care of by Erika, and Tauntler was in the engine room with the wounded, although this maybe not what Geoffrey wanted maybe there is still hope for the crew to survive, later while Tauntler was being taken care of by one of the crew, Tauntler told him he didn't need more attending to and the medic needed to attend to the others perhaps Tauntler knew he maybe wasn't going to make it home alive, as they began to pass over Newcastle, knowing they need another 8000 feet to get away from the fighters it meant they had to jettison everything on board including the dead, however though Geoffrey did his duty and told every members of the crew to jettison everything from the Zeppelin and everything over the side Tauntler however began to respect what Geoffrey did under his orders now and he knew maybe he was right and this job must be done to get away from British Allied lines, they began to reach 9000 and 500 feet. However though trouble emerged a squadron of British Aeroplanes began to attack known it's sitting duck they began to attack the bi-planes but the Zeppelin suffered direct hits in the fuel lodge and several of the men were killed in the process while manning machine guns, however Major Tauntler however saw that everyone was going to die aboard LZ36 if nothing was to be done, too wounded he however saw how bad it was getting and he knew he was going to be killed and panicked realising many of the LZ36 crew where going to die, he went over to where the basket car was although it had been cut off to allow the Zeppelin to escape into high sky, however in which Tauntler all he could do was watch the battle and it was the last thing he ever saw before he leaped out of the Zeppelin and committed suicide by falling 9000 500 feet to his death plummeting to the Ocean below although Tauntler's death was not in vain he would be remembered for his brave act me did that night at the Castle, although they managed to escape the battle afterwards von Gorlan was killed, and Professor Altschul soon met his death soon afterwards. Awards *Iron Cross 1st Class *Iron Cross 2nd Class Notes *He is played by Peter Carsten. Gallery Brefing.png|Geoffrey, Hirsch and Tauntler during session I didn't know it was East Gate.png|"I didn't know it was east gate?" Geoffrey, Hirsch, and Tauntler watch Zeppelin.png|Geoffrey A.K.A Von Richter, Colonel Hirsch and Major Tauntler watch LZ36 move out of it's hanger Geoffrey promoted to Major.png|Geoffrey has been promoted to Major by Tauntler Geoffrey and Tauntler in basket.png|Geoffrey and Tauntler in the Basket to help Commander Von Gorlan navigate. Tauntler in uniform.png|Tauntler in his soldier uniform during the Commando raid at the Balcover Castle Tauntler hands a Mustard Gas Cylinder.png|Tauntler gives one of his soldiers a cylinder of Mustard Gas, note the guy with a yellow band on his arm is Major Tauntler and yellow band means Major. One of his troops informs Major Tauntler.png|One of Tauntler's troops informs Major Tauntler about the pursuing British Forces meaning they have less time to escape Tauntler after he was wounded.png|Tauntler after he was wounded in his retreat back to LZ36, Tauntler attempts to commit suicide.png|Tauntler attempts to commit suicide to save many lives aboard LZ36. Tauntler moments before his death.png|Tauntler almost falls to his death where the former basket was for LZ36, he falls suicide to his death to save many lives aboard LZ36 the last thing he saw was a airplane battle at 9000 500 feet. Tauntler's body falling to his death.png|Tauntler falls 9000 500 feet to the sea below to his death marking the end of Major Tauntler. Category:Zeppelin (1971) Category:Movie Characters Category:Peter Carsten Category:Luftstreitkräfte Category:Majors Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deaths by Falling Category:Imperial German Army Category:Deaths by Suicide Category:Galleries Category:Iron Cross 1st Class Winners Category:Iron Cross 2nd Class Winners